


All I Ever Needed

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: AU, AU Where Rinnosuke is Marisa’s adoptive dad and cooks with her, Cooking, I really want that soup.., I should be writing my other Pokémon works, I’m a weakling for this kind of stuff, Miso Soup, aka a craving for miso soup, but I got sudden inspiration, domestic AU?????, father-daughter fluff, i need the soup, kourin please teach me how to make the soup, maybe one day - Freeform, pleas, tag ramblings, thats literally it, where is Reimu?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Kourin and Marisa make breakfast together. Kourin wanted to be lazy that day but then got the craving for Miso Soup.They make Miso Soup. That’s literally the plot.Domestic AU????  Maybe?????  I’m not sure.





	All I Ever Needed

Rinnosuke laid in the sweet morning sun, breathing softly, creating a gentle breeze like how the wings of a butterfly would rustle the air. He loves how quiet it was, and so greatly desired to bask in the bliss he was in, contrary to what he had to do. Despite his reluctance, the merchant rolled sleepily out of bed to saunter over to his kitchen, making breakfast for both him and his adopted child. 

“What should I make today…. Hmmm…” Rinnosuke thought out loud. The closest thing in reach was rice, but he was heavily in the mood for Miso. After some mild thought, he took a deep breath, and opted for the Miso, trudging out back to pick some vegetables from the garden that he and his child had made together. He thought it would be important to teach her such skills, like tending to life. He decided to start easy, and with easy plants. Perhaps one day he could teach her how to care for Koi. 

Nonetheless, the man knelt down and plucked up some Chard, a few Green Onions, and some various herbs he kept around for their sheer beauty. He washed them in the nearby stream before returning to his abode, finding his Miso paste, and the dried seaweed he used on rare occasions. He didn’t have much left, but he desired to eat some of it today, and Marisa liked it as well. 

Just as Rinnosuke places the pot on the stove, and poured enough water inside, he could feel Marisa tug at his robes. Kindly, he looked down with the softer smile ever, pushing up his glasses to better see his child. She was absolutely tiny, even for a five year old, and his heart melted whenever she saw him. 

“Dad, are you making Mizo?” Her voice was deeper than one would expect, but still held the little-girl shrillness that was a common occurrence. Rinnosuke pulled up a stool for her so she could look into the pot and help make the meal. 

“Miso, Marisa. And yes, I am making it for breakfast. Do you want Tofu in it?” He asked her before committing to the Tofu. She occasionally did, and occasionally didn’t want it in her soup. When she gasped and nodded, he smiled, laughing as he fluidly walked over to the Tofu he was soaking in Soy Sauce since last night. He took it out of the sauce, and chopped it up into smaller chunks before moving it aside for later. He let Marisa squish some of the cubes, letting her adjust to the ingredients so she may do it by herself one day. Foundation is crucial to success. 

“Here, take your hand.. And put it right there.” Rinnosuke held a knife in one hand, and used his other to place her tiny one on top of his own. Marisa’s eyes glimmered in wonder as he began to do the motions with the knife, slowly cutting the seaweed and the Chard. The Green Onions were slippery— so he would do those by himself to prevent her from getting hurt. 

He let her place the chopped ingredients, the Chard and Onion, into the pot before he began to heat up the water. Once it was brought to a simmer, he told her to add the seaweed she stood up on the stool, and reached up high to place the stings of seaweed inside the pot. He was busy trying to find some bonito flakes while Marisa watched the water boil. 

“Daaaaad, you forgot the Miso!” She called out to her adoptive father, whom of which immediately gasped and smacked his own forehead with the back of his hand as a form of facepalming. The shopkeeper scampered over the quickest he could with the jar of Miso Paste, taking out a spoonful and putting it in. Both of them sighed in slight relief, both of them glad they got it in so the vegetables could absorb the flavor while it cooks. 

“Can you put in the Tofu after maybe seven minutes? I need to go water the garden.” Rinnosuke called out to Marisa. She let out a knowing squeak, and nodded vigorously. Rinnosuke let out a familial laugh before slipping away to the garden, tending to it while the soup cooked. The small child was mesmerized by the murky liquid, eyes wide and curious. She stirred the concoction with an ancient wooden spoon, watching the food simmer and swirl around in the water. She giggled as a large bubble popped up, and some hot water prickled at her sharp nose. She looked around silently before giggling, grabbing the Tofu and plopping it into the soup. She loved the sound it made when hitting the water’s surface. 

Rinnosuke returned, his sweetly smile still ripe upon his face as he rubbed his glasses clean of dirt and grime. He picked Marisa up and placed her on his shoulders. Taking in the wonderful scent of the soup, he turned off the heat and put a spoon into the broth. He blew on it before taking a small sip, and humming gently. The merchant passed up the silver spoon to his child, who also took a sip, letting a wonder-filled gasp escape her. 

“How is it? You think it needs more Miso?”

“No! Just a bit of salt.” She added her opinion, resting against Rinnosuke’s head, playing with the silken strands of hair which framed his face almost perfectly. She liked how her father’s hair practically gleamed in the light that the sun gave off. 

“You want more veggies or more Tofu?”

“Tofu.”

So, he poured his daughter a healthy serving of the Miso Soup into a handcrafted oaken bowl, ushering her off to the table to eat as he got himself some food to eat. He opted to eat more vegetables than Tofu, knowing that Marisa was in the mood for that. He quickly got himself ready, and went up to her. Rinnosuke ruffled up her long hair as he passed before settling down opposite to her, and happily dining on the soup they had created together. 

“Wow!!! This is great, Dad!!” She exclaimed happily, her smile widening unlike anything Rinnosuke had ever seen. He felt proud, as he knew he was doing well with raising a child. Despite how loud she was at times, he loved her very much. Even though they were not related in blood, he loved her as if she were his blood daughter. 

“No need to thank me. After all, you’re the one who helped out.” Rinnosuke pointed out her contribution to the meal, and with that mention, she puffed herself up proudly, like she was just awarded the most amazing and honorable medal in the entire world. 

“Yes!!! I wanna make Miso with you again, Dad!”

“Perhaps we can, soon. Just let me get some seaweed before then, and we can definitely do it.”


End file.
